The mobile Internet and smartphones are enabling people to find more options while shopping or looking for services, compare these options, and make a purchase online in real-time. For example, customers may check goods or services available at an enterprise and then use the mobile Internet to compare these goods or services to those available from competitors. If customers buy the competitor's goods or services online, the enterprise loses business from local customers.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.